1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable touch-sensitive display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional access to the touch-sensitive display and keyboard is to flip open the touch-sensitive display for access to the display and keyboard. This is an inconvenience. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.